The King and His Princess
by The Telephone Booth
Summary: What happens when a vampire Usui meets an Incubus? A world of trouble is in store for the now high school drop-out, Usui Takumi when he takes a body guard job for a mysterious man names Akumi Lotus.
1. Chapter 1

_i got this idea from a rp with my girfriends. i really hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In a bright room sits two golden haired boys. The one with matching golden eyes is named Ed. He is sitting across from the blue-eyed blonde named Usui. Usui is laughing, but soon quiets down looking serious.

'I can't work for you anymore, Ed. I feel cheap selling myself.'

Ed just smirks 'I won't keep you here. You were my friend long before you became my hoe. But will you go back to your family?'

'I'll never go back to my father. My only option is to find someone willing to hire me.'

Their conversation continues for most of the night until they can no longer keep their eyes open and they fall asleep.

In the morning, Usui sneaks out of the small apartment and walks through the city, wondering what he should do next. He doesn't want to live off of Ed any more than he has to. After all, many relationships are ended because of owing money…

While consumed in his thoughts, Usui bumps into another person. He quickly bows and apologizes to the man in front of him. The man scowls and motions for Usui to stand up straight. As he straightens, apologizing once more, he's taken aback by the man's features: The long, dark hair draped over broad shoulders, skin as white as snow, and most chilling of all, eyes black as night that seem to see right through him. A scowl is plastered on the man's face.

'I-I am /so/ sorry' Usui stutters then takes notice to the flyers in the man's hands. Sees the words "Help Wanted" on top of the papers.. 'What kind of help do you need?'

The man looks at Usui. 'I need a personal body guard' looks him over 'You seem a bit too weak for the job.'

'I can do it! I swear! I might not look the part, but I'm very strong.'

The man looks him over again. 'I'll give you a week to prove yourself, not a second longer.'

A smile breaks across Usui's face as he bows. 'Thank you very much. My name is Usui, Usui Walker.'

'Akumi Lotus… I'll give you an hour to collect your belongings and meet me back here. Don't be late.'

Usui watches Akumi walk away feeling confused, but doesn't worry too much. He hurries back to the apartment and packs his things. Ed's curiosity leads to a rushed explanation. Although he's reluctant about his friend leaving, Ed bids farewell to Usui, giving him a tight hug. As the hour comes to an end, Usui waits patiently for Akumi. They meet up and leave together to board a train. There's an uncomfortable silence between them, which Usui intends to break.

'So, why do you need a body guard?'

'I'm a king with many enemies. I fear my life may be in danger.'

'I see. I'm going to have a tough job then, huh?' he laughs nervously.

Akumi pays no attention to the comment and the rest of the train ride is nothing but silence.

* * *

_i hope you liked it! there are more to come, so please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_second chaptet, kind of just continuing the first. gets a bit tense at the end. i hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Later that night, they arrive at Akumi's home. /Home/ hardly describes the enormous building laid out in front of them. Usui is silently led through the halls, to his room by Akumi.

'This will be your room, mine is right through that door. I'll let you get unpacked."

Akumi walks into his own room and Usui starts to unpack. He can hardly believe his eyes at the size of the room. It was as big as a living room. There was even a private bathroom with a stone bathtub. When exiting the bathroom, he finds Akumi leaning against the door.

'This is incredible, I can't thank you enough for letting me be your guard.'

Akumi moves away from the wall walking towards Usui, gently grabbing his chin examining the soft features.

'What are you-' But Akumi has already pressed his lips to Usui's. Usui kisses back for a moment before pushing Akumi away.

'Please leave.'

Akumi smirks. 'I brought you as my "guard", you will do what I ask.' He slides an arm around his waist.

Usui pushes him farther away. 'No, I'm your guard, nothing more. If you wanted my body, I'm afraid you'll have to make me fall for you.'

Akumi scoffs and leaves the room, vowing to have Usui someday. The next few days pass without incident, and Usui and Akumi begin growing closer. Eventually a week passes and Akumi calls Usui into his room.

'It's been a week, and unfortunately, I don't have good news. I can't allow you to work for me.'

'B-but why? I thought I was doing my job perfectly… I don't want to leave.'

'My decision is final, but there is a way you could stay here.'

Usui looks at Akumi with hurt eyes. 'And how is that?'

'Go out with me. Live here as my lover.'

'I-I don't know if that's a good idea..' His face turns bright red.

Akumi walks up to Usui wrapping arms around his hips. 'I like you Usui, I want you to stay here with me. Please. Please think about it.'

Usui slowly nods his head. 'Yes. I'll stay here with you.' He smiles widely.

Akumi can't help but kiss Usui at the great news. Usui wraps his arms around Akumi's neck, kissing back enthusiastically, when Akumi breaks away, looking serious.

'If you're going to be staying here we have to be honest. I could tell ever since I first met you that you were not human. What are you?'

Usui meets his gaze and answers honestly. 'I'm a vampire.. one year old. Your turn, what are you?'

'An incubus. A demon that feeds off feelings of lust.' Akumi nips at Usui's lips.

Usui smirks. 'Glad that's out of the way.'

He kisses Akumi deeply as he's lifted off the ground and carried to the bedroom.

* * *

_hope you liked it! there are more chapters to come. please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_this chapter gets a bit... steamy. you've been warned!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Usui wakes up in a dimly lit room. He takes a moment to breath in Akumi's smell clinging to the sheets, but soon feels another's presence in the room. He quickly sits up and sees a person sitting in a chair across from him.

"Good morning, princess."

Usui reaches for his bottoms, quickly putting them on. "…and you are?"

The man stands up and bows. "I am one of the guards. Lord Akumi is calling for you and I'll be your escort."

"Why doesn't he just come and get me himself?"

"I'm afraid he is a very busy man. Now please allow me to show you the way."

Usui slowly gets up from the bed and follows the guard as they walk silently to Akumi's office. The guard opens the door for Usui before bowing slightly and walking away. Usui walks into the office and sees Akumi working diligently. He looks up from his work confusion written on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

Usui points to the door. "One of your guards said you wanted to see me.. Was he mistaken?"

"What did this guard look like?"

"He was slightly taller than me, white skin, long dark hair, red eyes..? Why?"

Anger flashes across Akumi's face and he lets out a low growl. "Where did you meet him?"

"He was already in the room when I woke up… Akumi! If he's not one of your guards then who is he?"

"I think it's my brother, Sayuri." He taps his fingers on the desk "You can't be alone anymore. I'll assign a guard to look after you while I'm working."

"But why? I could take care of myself."

"Sayuri isn't like us. He's a full blood demon. You were /turned/ into a vampire and my mother was human. These are limitations, Usui."

He looks at Akumi defeated. "Alight. Just… I'd rather you be my guard."

A smile breaks across Akumi's face. "I would, but I have work." Stands up and walks over to Usui. "I promise it will just be us at night."

He sighs and wraps his arms around Akumi's neck. "Alright then."

Akumi smirks and holds Usui's waist to his own kissing him lightly. "I've got work so I won't go straight back to our room. There should be a guard waiting to escort you. Oh! And, don't leave the palace."

Usui reluctantly leaves the office and is guided back to the bedroom. While he understands the reason he isn't allowed to leave the palace, staying in the one place for an extended period can leave one feeling restless. So, it's no wonder that after a few days, Usui starts to feel restless and wants to leave, even if it's just for a few moments. Around lunchtime the next day, Usui slips past the guard watching him and heads towards the front entrance. As he's walking, he feels someone grab the back of his shirt and drags him in the nearest bedroom. Usui is thrown onto the bed and is shocked when he sees Akumi: he thought for sure it was Sayuri. He sits quietly on the bed watching Akumi pace, obviously angry.

"Why? I told you it's dangerous to be by yourself. What would you have done if I were Sayuri?"

Usui looks away. "I'm not sure, but being stuck here… I feel like I'm slowly going insane."

Anger flashes across Akumi's eyes and he pins Usui against the bed, lying on top of him. "At least you'd be safe!"

"You should at least let me leave once a week! We could go, just us. That would be safest and it would satisfy me."

"Once a week?" He looks down at Usui scanning his eyes.

"Yes. Just once a week. You and me." He smiles meeting his gaze.

Akumi leans down kissing Usui hungrily and places a hand on his hip bringing him closer. Usui slips his hand down and unbuttons Akumi's pants and starts rubbing. From Akumi's mouth escapes a low growl of pleasure, as he grows hard in Usui's hand. A seductive grin appears on his face. Akumi's hand made it to Usui's length and he begins stroking slightly. Then he makes his way down slowly and licks the throbbing member from the base to tip. Usui shudders slightly at the touch. Akumi takes the member into his mouth, sucking lightly and nudges at Usui's hole with his finger. This pushes him over. Usui starts panting in between moans. Akumi pulls away and climbs on top of his lover giving a powerful thrust. He watches Usui's face go from a look of pain and slight discomfort to a look of pure pleasure. He starts thrusting harder and deeper, growling in pleasure, as he gets closer to climax. Usui starts stroking his own length and soon they both come together.

* * *

_hope you liked it! please review._


	4. Chapter 4

**C****hapter 4**

Usui's head is resting on Akumi's chest and he's examining all of his partner's features. When he makes his way to the arms, Usui notices a tiny heart shaped mark on the inside of Akumi's wrist.

"What's that?" He runs a finger over the mark.

"It's a lust mark. Something I despise because it became my weakness."

"What does it do?"

"It causes me to lust over the one who gave me this at his will."

"But… Is there a way to get rid of it?"

"If there was I would have long ago."

"I see. Well what if you gave me the mark?" Usui looks up into Akumi's eyes with such an innocent expression.

"I will not give you a lust mark." Akumi smirks. "It could turn out very bad for you. However, I could give you a mate mark. If you truly want it, of course."

"Well, what would it do?"

"It would just ensure that you never cheated. It would most likely be painful if you did."

"I want it. I'm not going to leave you, so give me the mark."

"Are you positive? Once it's there, it can't be removed."

Usui slowly nods his head. Akumi leans in close and bites into his neck, breaking skin. There's a slight burning sensation in Usui's neck, but he just ignores it. Akumi pulls away licking the tiny would, and it quickly heals leaving behind a dull mark. A smile breaks across Usui's face and he snuggles into Akumi's chest quickly falling asleep. The next morning, when he wakes up, he sees Akumi watching him.

"G-good morning." He says bashfully.

"Morning. Are you hungry?"

"I am a little bit."

"Why don't I go get breakfast? You stay here."

Akumi stands up and leaves the room to get breakfast. Usui looks around the room and pulls on some pants, just as the door opens. He starts to smile but freezes when he realizes the man standing in the doorway is not Akumi, but Sayuri. He stumbles backwards onto the bed and Sayuri walks over, sitting next to him.

"Wh-What do you want?"

"I want you to leave Akumi. Leave Akumi and become mine. I wouldn't want you to get caught in the troubles I have in store for Akumi and his precious kingdom."

"Why do you hold so much hostility towards Akumi? Aren't you supposed to be brothers?"

"He is no brother of mine! No one who holds human blood will ever have my acknowledgement, let alone my respect!"

"Then why do you want me? I wasn't born a vampire, I was turned. I still have human blood, so aren't you contradicting yourself?"

"Oh no, dear, you misunderstand me. I want you as a plaything. Something I could feed from and nothing more."

"Then why the hell would I go with you?"

"Because in time Akumi too will get bored of you and leave. Who would you rather spend the time with?"

"That is a simple decision. I'd spend it with Akumi. Even if he decided to leave, I… I would be ok with that."

Sayuri lets out a low growl. "Know that I plan on stealing this kingdom. You refused my protection, so let's hope your precious Akumi can protect you."

Sayuri quickly gets up and leaves the room. Usui is consumed in the conversation that just happened. Sayuri is going to take over Lyscrit… to do that, he'll have to kill Akumi… Aside from that, what did he mean /when/ Akumi gets bored. Is he really that promiscuous? He's still wrapped in his thoughts when Akumi comes back in with food and he eats in silence. What is going to happen to Akumi if he's not constantly on guard?

* * *

_i hope you liked it. let me know if anything is confusing and I will try and clear it up in the next chapter!_


End file.
